The Art of Revenge: Sebastian's Past
by FinalFantasyanime
Summary: When a powerful Grim Reaper is strong enough to release Sebastian's Cinematic Record, Ciel learns of his dark past. Tormented and left with nothing, Sebastian's life was truly cruel and sad. As the mystery of his dark history is revealed, the irony of it all is as well. Kuroshitsuji one-shot.


**The Art of Revenge**

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfic.**

"It looks like the evidence has led us to you…" Ciel Phantomhive glared at the man's back as he tried to escape his pursuer through a locked door. "William Armond, in the name of the Queen, you are under arrest for cold blooded murder of several noblemen."

Ciel jumped at the insane laughter that followed. William cackled so hard that his top hat fell off, revealing is blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail by a dull green ribbon. With his back still to the young Earl, he chuckled, "My dear earl, you are the one," he pulled out a knife and threw it at the boy. "Who will be my next victim!"

"I do not believe so." Just centimeters before Ciel's face, the blade of William's knife was held by two gloved fingers.

With a sneer, Ciel growled, "You're late, Sebastian."

The butler stepped from behind Ciel. "My deepest apologies, my lord." Sebastian took the knife in both of his hands and snapped the blade in half as if it were a dead twig. "Now, Mr. Armond, I do believe I have orders concerning you. Master?"

Ciel removed his eye patch from his right eye, revealing the mark of the covenant he made with Sebastian. "Sebastian, this is an order. Get rid of this scum."

More crazed laughter. Ciel gawked at the man in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with this buffoon?"

Sebastian smirked at their target, his eyes glowing red. "I have to admit, after meeting one of your kind I didn't expect to find another in the human world."

"Sebastian?" Ciel stared up at his tall, dark butler.

The demon continued, "I just don't understand why a grim reaper would harvest souls for fun. It's not a holy deity's style. But you aren't an average reaper, are you now?"

"A grim reaper? Like Grell Sutcliff?" Ciel turned his attention back to William.

"Hah, and you think your kind is welcome here?" William pulled his hair from his ponytail, allowing it to fall down to his shoulders. The hue went from blonde to a deep purple. He placed green glasses on his nose, his eyes obtaining a yellow color. "Demons like you are nothing but stains on a perfect white blouse." With a hand on his chest, the reaper's scratchy voice said, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My proper name is Caelestis Messor, grim reaper extraordinaire."

Ciel grumbled, "Great, another reaper going on a murder spree. What else could go wrong?"

"And not just any reaper." Sebastian glared at the reaper in his true form. "I've heard that you went insane from his duties and left all of your reaper responsibilities behind. Now you use your powers to harvest the souls of those you just don't like to look at."

"Especially those snooty noblemen." Caelestis snickered, "And you, Ciel Phantomhive, are one of them."

Pulling out a deadly dual-bladed sword, he screamed, "Now die!"

Pushing Ciel out of the way, Sebastian blocked the sword with his bare hands. "Let's not be hasty, now."

"Oh, please!" Caelestis forced his blade away from Sebastian. "You think you can defeat one of the most powerful reapers in existence?"

"Most powerful reaper? Ciel shouted, "Sebastian, what does he mean?"

A deep frown formed on Sebastian's expression. "Caelestis is known as a Legendary Reaper. He has lived for centuries and has become very powerful. Other reapers have been sent out to subdue him, but with no luck. He has been one of the leading reapers for years. He has more authority than that William T. Spears we met before."

"That's correct." Charging for Sebastian, Caelestis giggled with delight. "Meaning, I can kill you in a minute."

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, "You _will _defeat him!"

A devilish smile took place of Sebastian's frown. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian jumped out of the way of Caelestis' sword with his amazing speed. He flipped before bringing his foot down to kick his opponent. His heel ended up colliding with the ground. Sebastian wasn't the only quick one here.

"Nice try!" Caelestis leaped up to the building near them to bring the fight elsewhere. Sebastian followed him to the roof, where he attempted to crush his skull with a well-placed punch.

With a blink, Caelestis disappeared. Sebastian landed on the tiled roof gracefully. The cold midnight air left the scenery silent. Then Sebastian grimaced as he sensed Caelestis.

Sebastian quickly dived off of the roof to find Caelestis heading for Ciel. "Master!"

"You fool!" Caelestis raised his sword. "You left your prey unguarded for another predator to steal!"

Seconds before the reaper's blade came down on Ciel, Sebastian stepped in between them, the sword coming down on his chest.

Sebastian stole the weapon from Caelestis and threw it across the alley. There was nothing he could do about the cinematic record coming from his wound.

Ciel smiled triumphantly. "Your death scythe is useless on him. Grell's didn't work."

Caelestis shook his head. "On the contrary. This Grell has nowhere near my amount of power."

Ciel flinched at the sound of Sebastian's voice coming from the cinematic record, the one belonging to him.

.

.

.

I was born into a Catholic family, around the 1600's. My father had died before my birth. My mother was all I had. At least, until she could not take care of me anymore. She had to sell me in order to put a roof over my head. Or that was what she had planned. She was promised when she sold me to a wealthy nobleman that I would be taken care of. A bigger lie couldn't have been told.

I was literally ripped from my mother's arms and thrown onto a cart. I sat in it for days, receiving neither food nor water. I was all skin and bones by the time I made it to a large estate, still one of the biggest I've ever seen. I had high hopes that that would be my home. I was very wrong.

Once the cart stopped at the mansion, the owner who bought me jumped off and wished me a good time at work. I was only about six. But still, I was roughly pulled from the cart and thrown into the mines that weren't far behind the man's estate. Upon arrival, my hair was to be cut. Or rather, pulled out by the handfuls. I had a bleeding scalp and bald spots for months. After my clean clothes and nice hair had been taken from me, I was given a pair of labor clothes and immediately put to work in the mines, where the miners were more than happy to have another toy to break.

I was just a young boy among fully grown men with years of experience with mining gear, ones that could be potential weapons. For years, I had no joy, only misery. The older men would slash me with their pickaxes, smash my bones with their hammers, give me concussions with their mighty strength, and I was still expected to work until I dropped dead. It was as if I was dead. I might as well have been. I spent years just trying to survive the injuries the bastards would inflict. Their excuse: "The strong are meant to kill the weak."

Ever since I heard that I've hated those who were strong. I could never be as strong as them. How could I? I was just a kid undergoing so many wounds that I couldn't even move without excruciating pain. I had nowhere to go either, so how could I just run away? The only thing I knew was how to mine. I couldn't even read.

One thing I lacked was a name. That's right, I didn't even know my own name. It flew from my memory years ago. None of us had names. Only a few of the other miners knew their names or came up with their own. I, however, went by slave no. 63. I never knew any other name. It was like that was the name I was born with. A silly number that marked me as property, not a person with any right to live. I was like an animal. I couldn't speak for myself or think on my own without being put in the place another wanted me to be in.

Not only was I weak and miserable, I was lonely. I was by far the youngest. The youngest man after me was thirty-five. But I wasn't too lonely for long. On my twelfth birthday – A date I don't even know today – I found a litter of kittens hidden in the shed that I slept. I cared for them there. What choice did I have? They were just like me; a poor creature that had no way to defend itself.

It was the same for years. The owner would sometimes call me into his estate to serve him. Make him tea, clean his rooms, serve him food, and more ludicrous things that I don't even want to mention. If I did one thing wrong it spelled a beating, or in many cases, a whipping. No matter what I did, nothing could satisfy him. The second I received word that he wished to see me I braced for the pain.

Living there was the same as being in hell. There really was no difference. Every day I would be beaten by the workers, insulted by the nobleman's guards, bitten by the guard dogs. It all still scars me to this very day. I had no friends, no allies, no hope for any happy future. I knew if my dear cats were discovered they would be fed to the dogs. I wouldn't be able to go on without them. I couldn't even smile anymore. I didn't know how to. That is, until another poor soul was put into the hellhole like me.

I remember that day. It was raining, as if it mattered. We were expected to work anyway. But there was something very bad about our new slave; she was a woman. She had her head cleaned of her hair and was in muddy attire like the rest of us. Despite her being a lady, she was treated like garbage. I was about sixteen around then. I believe she was seventeen.

The men I worked with were pigs. The second a woman entered their sights they would go on with trying to rape her or worse. It's not like the owner cared. He found her at the side of a road with a crashed carriage. Apparently she was on her way somewhere before it slid in the mud and went down a hill, killing her driver. She could have been a princess. But my master didn't care. Free labor, that was all he wanted.

As the workers surrounded their new meat, her eyes were filled with fear. She was young and about to be harmed by brutal miners. The few years I spent with my mother were precious to me, as were the things she taught me. She taught me how to be a gentleman. I would not just sit back and let the girl be torn to pieces. I ran forward to save her, shouting for them to stop. I only angered them, sending an axe down onto my arms. I had been mortally wounded, but at least I was able to disperse the crowd around the newcomer. No one bothered with my cuts. Or so I thought.

"Oh my, let me help you with those, they must be horrible." After the whole encounter, her soothing voice was still concerned for me. It was foreign to me. How could anyone care for a worthless slave? I still don't have a clue as to why she went to such great lengths for me. She guided me back to my shed that I lived in. It seems that her mother knew a lot about medicine, so she could help my arms heal.

Just sitting in my "home," I noticed the little blonde hair she had was flawless, not to mention her features were as well. She was nothing short of rich, if I may say so. She would try to start a conversation every now and then while she assisted me, but I would have nothing to say. I hadn't known a woman before. I wasn't sure what to say. The thing that caught my attention was when she complimented my hair. It had grown longer, quite similar to how I have it today, just shorter. Never hearing a compliment for me before, I was so grateful that I actually responded, "Really? You think so?"

She chuckled. Out of instinct, I saw it as an evil laugh, but it was out of joy this time. "Of course I do. It suits you well." Tying a knot on my bandages, she sat back with a sigh. "That should do it." For the first time in so long, a smile was given to me. "So, what is your name? I would love to know."

After all she had done I had to repay her. Why is it that she had to ask for the one thing I couldn't give? "I don't have a name."

"No name? Well, what does everyone call you?"

"I go by slave no. 63."

"And you're okay with that?"

What was I supposed to say? I wasn't really sure. That was what I had been called my whole life, but I wasn't fond of it either.

She just smiled again. "That's okay. We'll just give you one, a name that fits you, just like your hair." Another laugh. It had been so long since I heard one that didn't come from my pain.

All those years of fearing those around me caused me to be especially paranoid. "Tell me your name first."

_Ciel's ears seemed to be lying to him as he heard the response from Sebastian's memories._

"Oh, excuse me. My name is…" Here is where the irony in my life began. "Jessica Durless."

_Ciel thought, That name… I remember. Tanaka showed me a family tree years ago. That was a name on it. She… is one of my ancestors on my mother's side. But… I don't remember her having any descendants after her… I know one of her siblings was Madam Red's great grandfathers…_

I didn't think anything of it then, but later that name became special to me. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Durless."

"Oh, please call me Jessica! Miss Durless is far too formal!" So young and carefree. Why is it I couldn't have the privilege of a life like that? "Now, a name for you… what's a name you like?"

A name I like? The only ones I knew were Frederick, Johanna, Frank, and Richard, the name of my owner and the ones I heard around the mines. How sad and pathetic I was. I didn't even know a name I could be called. "I don't know. I don't know any names."

Jessica couldn't have looked sadder. "How long have you been here exactly?"

"I don't know… all I know is that I came here when I was six. My best guess of my age is sixteen. I'm not even sure what today's date is."

I stand corrected. That was the deepest frown Jessica had ever worn. "Oh… well…" A sudden change of mood. "Then we'll just have to let you catch up on what you've missed! Now, a name… hmm…" I was nervous under her gaze. It felt like I was raw meat at a butcher shop being inspected by a harsh health critic. "I know!" The name she picked for me? How strange it was. "How about Sebastian!"

She never once called me slave no. 63. It was always Sebastian. Funny, isn't it? None of the others called me Sebastian, not once. But slave no. 63 never crossed her lips. She and I would stick together. We would both mine together and protect each other from the miners, even though in would result in both of us being beaten.

Even though our work was hard, she never lost her hope. I thought it was amusing that she believed in hope now. She never let go of the thought that she would someday leave the damned mines and go on to a better place. It wasn't likely to me. I had seen men pass away here many times. We would be no different.

I remember one time, not long after I met Jessica, I accidentally overslept. One of the guards came to wake me with a lecture and a whip. When he arrived, he was greeted by hissing cats, the very ones that I had spent years taking care of as the only family I had. He instantly called the dogs to my shed. I watched my darlings get eaten alive before my very eyes. I didn't know why, but I found Jessica right after. I walked up to her while she was coming out of her shed. "Sebastian, what's wrong?"

I must have looked like a mess if she noticed my distress that fast. Then again, she was good at reading people. "Jessica… my… they were… the dogs…"

She understood quickly. After that, she gave me the first hug I had gotten since the last time I saw my mother. I should have been the one weeping. But no, she was the one crying for me. She shared my pain. It was… odd. I had never had the luxury of anyone's sympathy. After that incident, I actually began to trust her. She was my friend, my ally… my hope. I relied on her. She would often lift my spirits while I worked. She often got me to utter a smile… or even a laugh. There was one thing I remember her doing very clearly. She would always sing while we mined.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." She would sing that over and over. It never bothered me. The other workers would despise it. I found it rather nice. I never thought of her in any way that most may think. I didn't love her… but I did feel that she was a true friend.

Little did I know that my whole world would come crashing down even farther than it already had. I thought I had nothing to take away. I was terribly off.

About a year after my pets were murdered, I was called to serve in my master's house. Of course, Jessica promised she would be there for me after I got out. I did what I normally did while I was there, cleaned, cooked, was beaten. Just as I was about to head out, I heard yelling from another room. I knew eavesdropping would result in punishment, but I still peeked through the door to see. A man with hair color similar to the blonde Jessica had was shouting at my master, who calmly sat at a couch. "I know you know where she is! My daughter crashed near here a year ago! You have to have seen her at least once!"

I wasn't sure if it could be Jessica they were talking about. But I knew one thing for sure, my master probably did have whoever this man was looking for. "But sir, I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, women are only good for mergers with other companies. And you have sons, don't you Earl Durless? Why would you want your daughter back anyway?"

Durless. I knew that had to be Jessica's father. An earl, no less. Fate hadn't been kind to her if she went form a rich young woman to almost nothing here. "You bastard! I know you have my daughter here!"

My boss was always smug. "Unless you have proof, I can't do anything."

The lord stomped out after. I knew Jessica would want to see her father. I followed her father to the front door. "Lord Durless, was it?"

He struggled to see me as I hid behind the doorway. Only half of my face showed. "What is it?"

"Your daughter's name… it's Jessica, right?"

He couldn't have been happier. "Yes, she is here, isn't she?"

"…Sadly yes… she's working out in the mines."

Now his expression was angered. I couldn't blame him. "Where is she? Do you know her?"

"I do. She is a friend of mine. If you wish, I could—" I blacked out after. One of the guards caught me and hit me on the back of the head with something that knocked me out cold.

A few hours later, I awoke in the mud. The guards must have just thrown me out. Jessica was kneeling by me. "Are you alright Sebastian?"

I snapped out of it so I could tell her the news. "Jessica, somebody was here to find you! It was your—"

"Hey, girlie." One of the guards pulled her up by her hair and kicked me out of the way. "Time to go."

Both of us were frightened. "What do you mean? Where am I going?"

"You're being transferred to a mine out west. You're leaving now."

It didn't take long for me to figure it out. My master didn't want to give up a slave he paid nothing for. So he would have her transferred. That way her father couldn't find her when he came back. "You bastard! You're not taking her away from me too!" I got up to fight only to be hit in the gut with the handle of hammer.

"Sebastian!" They dragged her off while I writhed in pain. When I finally got the strength to get back up, she was already forced into a cart. "At least let me take him with me!"

"Jessica!" I didn't even get close as her cart pulled away. My master summoned me, so I was taken inside the estate. The second I got in I tried to get out. My boss only shoved me back so I fell.

"Sebastian, is that what you call yourself? Ha! You think you're worthy of such a name?" I could barely hold in my anger as he walked away. "You were born as scum, and you'll die as scum by my hand. You're nothing but a rat."

This man. This man took everything from me. My family, my hopes, my dreams, my childhood, my pets… my only true friend, it was … all his fault. He took everything. And he would pay. Strength is meant to be used to protect, that's what I believed. Not anymore. It was then that I cracked. I had had enough. An axe rested on his fireplace mantle. I reached up and grabbed it. "You bastards… you'll all pay!" With no regrets, I raised the axe to have it come down on his head. His guard had a sharp eye and moved him just in time. As the coward ran, I took out his guards, one by one, coating myself in blood. But that wasn't enough. All the miners who stripped me of my pride and dignity, they would pay too.

I went to the field in a craze. I killed anyone who couldn't get away in cold blood. They _deserved _it. And I'll admit it… it felt good. I loved every minute of it. I couldn't get the bloodlust out of my system until every last one of those men was dead. They would all die because of my suffering.

Soon they guessed that I had gone insane. And I won't deny that I may have lost my mind then. I truly don't know for sure. Either way, there I learned that I loved to kill. Having the blood of the "strong" all over my hands was joyous. I couldn't get enough. When they began to retaliate, I knew I couldn't win. There were too many against me. I ran. They had dogs after me. My master had lost a lot of laborers due to my craze, so he wanted me dead too. I ran for days, the bloodstains never leaving my clothes and hair and skin.

Then a strange sensation came over me about three days later. I stumbled upon a Catholic church on the outskirts of a small town. God had been a small part of my life, but being from a Catholic family I felt like I could go there.

Once I arrived, I was in a pew with an alter in front. A priest was under the windows, eyeing me in fear. I had to ask. I just had to. "Why? I have lived in fear of everything! Why is it God lets this happened? I don't understand!"

He only trembled in confusion. "Y-you're covered in blood! You killed somebody! You're a sinner! A worker for Satan!"

"But I was only –"

"Guards! Guards!"

I wouldn't be towed away again. With no desire to be taken anywhere against my will, I lifted the axe I had held onto just to kill this man too. It was too late. The guards had already come in and seized the axe from me. "You'll all pay! You all took everything from me! No one understands my torment! I only need help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

"He's gone insane! Send him to an insane asylum!"

So they chained me up and tossed me into a cell. As the iron gates closed on me, I could only scream. "Why? I've never done anything to deserve this! You'll all pay for making me live in this hell! You'll all pay!" Slamming my chains against the door for a minute only tired me out. I fell to my knees and lowered my head in shame. How it all happened so fast.

"Oh my, how dreadful you are."

That hissing voice… I'll never forget it. It was like a snake speaking to me in a hushed whisper. Feeling the dark presence behind me, I slowly brought my head up and looked behind me. A woman shrouded in darkness with black wings was there, her arms crossed with a smug grin on her face. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It really felt like I was going insane now.

"You are awfully vengeful. You want to avenge your life, don't you?"

"Who are you?"

She only snickered at me. "I am what you would call a being of hell." She paced around me, her heels clicking against the stone. I couldn't see her face well. I never saw her face. It was only surrounded by a cloud of darkness in her true form. In the short time I knew her she never took a more human shape.

"I feed on the weakness in human's hearts. I assist those who can't accomplish something they need to do, all for a fee. You know what they call me?" I shook my head. "A demon."

"So what do you want with me?"

"The question is what do _you_ want? You want revenge, don't you? You want revenge for not getting the life you deserve, don't you? All because the strong took it away?"

"Why is that of your concern?"

"Because I can help you. We demons make deals with humans. We do something for them. In exchange, we ask for the very thing that keeps you alive." She looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice how much I loved the red glow they had… I wanted them too.

"What is that?"

She bent down so her mouth was next to my ear. "How about you and I make a deal? I kill every last one of those men who took everything from you. After I'm through I get to devour… your soul."

It wasn't good enough for me. "I'm not interested."

She angrily grabbed my chains and pulled off of my feet. She was taller than me, so it wasn't hard to have me off the ground. "You would reject so easily after everything you've been through?"

It was now my turn to grin. "You didn't let me finish."

She dropped me. "Then what is it you wish to change?"

"You kill every last one of the men who ruined me, took everything from me. In return, you get my soul… and make me like you. Make me a demon."

She burst into hysterical laughter. "You really wish to be a creature of the dark? You want to become strong to feed on the weak? Isn't that hypocritical?"

"You're wrong. I want to be strong so I can assist the weak. I know becoming a demon would result in killing those who are weak like me, but I'm fine with that. Just as long as I get to kill their enemies that are strong as well, that's all I need. I want to kill those who don't deserve to live. And in my book… that is _everybody_."

She smiled. "But becoming a servant to a human could make them strong. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Why should I care? Just as long as I get to kill, I'm fine."

Another snicker from her. "Fine then." With a flick of her wrist, she broke the chains on my hands. "We have a deal." Next thing I knew, I had a mark of a spider lily in a circle was on my left breast. I had never felt happier. I stood for her to say, "Now you must assign me a name. And I need to know yours."

A name? Sebastian was the name reserved for my only friend. No one would call me that again. "I don't have a name. So neither will you."

She didn't seem to mind. "I almost like it. Two nameless killers on a murdering spree."

We burst out of the cell to only kill all of the workers at the asylum. We went back to the estate I wasted my life on. I laughed as I watched my old master's body being torn limb from limb. Then we moved on to the workers. Again, I enjoyed every minute of watching my nameless servant killing the ones who tortured me. When the mines looked like a battlefield after a war, she simply stood there. "What's wrong? Take my soul, make me like you!"

She didn't move. I realized, "There are more out there."

"Some of them left years ago or recently. If you want all of them killed, we must locate them."

It took a few years. I slaughtered my wardens one by one. Until the last one was in our hands. My demon had him against the wall with her long, claw-like fingernails piercing his chest. "Well, this is the last one."

"I know. End it, now."

And like that, he was dead. Before I could say anything else, the demon was extracting my soul from me. I fell unconscious. When I opened my eyes again, they were like hers; crimson, full of power.

God was my ally before. Now my only friend was Satan. I loved the new power I had. I loved how I could kill whenever I wanted. I went wherever my senses sent me. I devoured the souls of many.

About three hundred years later, I was around London, England. I came across an estate when I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard something in the distance… singing.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!" It sounded just like _her _singing…

I was careful not to be seen, but I saw her. I woman with bright blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She looked just like Jessica…

She was playing with a small boy and girl. The girl was blonde and in a pink dress. The boy had blue hair and looked like his father, who was sitting back behind them. Another woman was there, dressed only in red.

The one in red said, "Oh, Rachel, don't you think it would be funny if you got a nice butler to serve you soon?"

"You mean one that I can have 'fun' with?"

The one in red slapped her arm. "Oh, Rachel Durless Phantomhive! How dare you!"

Durless! No, I wouldn't allow myself to be sucked in. "Never again." I didn't know if the Durlesses were related, but I do remember watching her home burn soon after…

.

.

.

Ciel watched the last the last of Sebastian's reels play the familiar scene of him in a dark room, white feathers all around, asking to make the deal. Sebastian's voice concluded, "And after that, I would be called Sebastian once again."

With that last note, Sebastian fell, blood coming from his chest.

Caelestis laughed. "You really were pathetic, weren't you? Not many humans become demons, but you were stupid enough to—"

Sebastian's hand was already through the reaper's chest. Sebastian flung the Legendary away, his eyes full of hatred.

Caelestis couldn't be killed that easily. "You don't like to share stories? They hurt too much, don't they?"

His eyes glows a powerful red. "My past is nothing to speak of." His smirk returned. "It is nothing now. I am a demon, fulfilling what has to be done." With another rush, Sebastian tried to take a swing at Caelestis. The reaper knew he had no chance at winning now. "I'll see you later, my friends!"

With the coward running away, Ciel approached Sebastian. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian tied the coat Ciel was wearing around his neck a little tighter. "It is cold, Sir. You should keep warm. Now, let's head back home. William T. Spears should handle the rest now that Caelestis is injured. They can take him back."

Sebastian waited calmly for Ciel to go. "Fine. But… we never speak of this… understood?" Seeing his family again made him a little uneasy.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian followed Ciel as he went back down the alley. _And as long as you are my master… nothing of my past matters…_

**A/N:**

My first anime fanfic! I hope you liked it!

Just FYI:

Durless was the last name of Madam Red and Ciel's mother's maiden name. Just in case you didn't know.

The dual bladed sword is based on Kadaj's from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It's a sweet movie, go watch it!

Caelestis Messor is Latin for Heavenly Reaper. Just thought it fit. It's pronounced:

Kale-es-tees Mess-or

This fanfic was based on a work of art on deviantart by Kuro-mai. The artwork is called Kuroshitsuji: Sebastian CR. Here's the link to it: ?qh=§ion;=&q=kuroshitsuji+sebastian+CR#/d39ukn0

Check out Kuro-mai's profile! Her work is amazing!

I hope you guys liked it! Sure it was sad and depressing, but Sebastian's still the hottest and coolest guy ever! *nosebleeds*


End file.
